


Table Tennis

by Slickarus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Games, Men of Letters Bunker, Ping-Pong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Slickarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ping-pong table in the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table Tennis

It was a pleasant surprise to find a ping-pong table in the bunker. Dean dusted off the paddle and bounced the ball on it testily. The plink plink plink echoed through the room.

Dean couldn’t remember the last time he’d played. Not many places had tables, since the balls were erratic and easily squashable, but foggy memories of rallying back and forth with Sam came to mind.

His head snapped to the door when it squealed open.

“Hey, Cas.” Cas, curious as ever, walked over to where Dean was bouncing the ball on the paddle. Cas picked one up and looked at it quizzically. “Wanna play? You stand over there and I’ll be on this side. Just hit the ball onto the table.”

After his initial spree of power-shooting the ball into the wall, Cas picked it up pretty quickly. His hand-eye coordination was golden. He was strategic and calculating, while Dean was relaxed. They rallied for a while, no one trying to score. Dean liked it that way, the rhythmic bouncing echoing on the concrete walls.

“What’s this called?” Cas finally asked.

“Table tennis, I guess, but a lot of people call it ping-pong.”

“Ah, because of the sound of the ball.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
